


ghosts and ghoulies

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'big kids' are probably around 8 or so, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Gen, Halloween, Kid Fic, Trick or Treating, and dressed as toon link for halloween :'), sammy is four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghosts and ghoulies

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #38: Batman

Dean told himself the icy shiver that trickled down his spine when Cas finally walked in was all due to the excitement of Halloween, and _not_ because Cas’ costume was even the tiniest bit scary.

“Wow, Cas, that looks awesome!” he called over, because that much was true at least.

“Everything is itchy,” Cas replied with finality, scowling through the face paint (which made it even more frightening, but Dean was over all that by now). He scratched at his head, fingers scritching through hair now temporarily dyed a bright green.

“Yeah, but you got the face just right!” Charlie pointed out, lurid purple skirt flouncing against her ankles as she kicked her feet against the kitchen counter. When she’d found out Mom was dressing Sam up as Link for Halloween _(“Toon-Link! Aw, that’s cute!”),_ she’d insisted she had to be Princess Zelda to match, since Dean and Castiel were going as Batman and Joker. _“No Link should go out adventuring without a Zelda!”_ she’d said; Dean had called her a geek, and her response had been a solid punch to the shoulder.

“Gabriel did the face for me.” Cas obediently slipped into the jacket his mother handed to him; Dean thought it was silly to put so much effort into your costume and then cover it all up with a dumb coat, but he knew he should keep quiet if he didn’t want his own mother making him wear one too.

Dean frowned, slipping his cowl over his head. “Why is your brother so good with fake blood?”

Cas just shrugged, which meant Dean probably shouldn’t think about it too hard.

“Alright, boys, let’s go!” Dean’s mom said cheerfully, holding out her hand for Sammy, who dutifully took it. His little brother just had one of those little pumpkin baskets for his candy, but Dean had been allowed a whole pillow case this year. Cas and Charlie had one too – the candy trading when they got back after Trick-or-Treating would be almost as fun as the actual candy collecting was.

“Dean,” Cas whispered as they emerged into the chilly evening, idling on the sidewalk while Mom locked the door behind them. “You can have all my peanut M&M’s, okay?”

“Sweet!” Dean nudged Cas playfully. “Just for that, you can have all my Milky Ways!”


End file.
